Touch of Home
by TheOneWhoWrite
Summary: Carlos felt like he was a burden to the band. Logan noticed his worries and decides to do cheering up! Cargan bromance and fluff that will give you a toothache! RnR maybe so I can learn from my mistakes *ONE SHOT* Review please! It keeps me going! :3


**Hello everyone! TheOneWhoWrite's here! Well this is my very first one-shot about Carlos and Logan since they are sincerely my favorite guys ever~ Do enjoy this fluff, sweetness and cuteness! Also this songfic is based on adrisaurus's (check her youtube!) song called "Home". BTR is not and will never be own by me, nor the song. The song is just too good and fits well into anyone's heart...**

 _Come my child, stay with me,_

 _I'll protect you and your dreams._

Carlos slammed the door to his and Kendall's shared room, startling the smart boy who was spoiling himself by reading medical books on the orange couch. Logan stare at the door of his friend's shared room, a million thoughts raced down his mind of why Carlos is behaving rather strange. Carlos was never good in hiding his emotions or secrets, he would either blurt it all out or post it somewhere on social media or do this extremely annoying yet adorable thing, his pout. Kendall and James were both out at the moment when their boss called up to them for another one of his 'lectures' which involves telling them how their rehearsals went from bad to worse or how their singing became out of tune, or so what he thought... Logan is rather pessimistic.

He couldn't help but think of Carlos, what happened towards him. He was the one who gets the most blame by their producer today. The words Gustavo said would break anyone's heart, much less Carlos's gentle and sweet heart. Their producer has called him names and other things that downed his mood instantly whenever he sang off tune or fall during dance practice with that wretched Mr. X.

He fell during dance practice...

Logan snapped out by that last sentence in his head. The Latino may have suffered some bruises from the many times he fell. It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet or the damage would have been severe. Then again, it's Carlos and he won't really be hurt by that much just by falling right? Wrong. Logan's constant debate in his mind of Carlos's injuries or well-being beckons him to try and confront the Latino in his room. He didn't notice he walked along the stairs and is now right in front of the shared bedroom ready to knock the door. Strange way for him to act by debating against himself. But now he is worried and will try to ask of the Latino's day.

 _Like it's branches, reach for me._

Logan reached out for the doorknob and slowly turns it around, earning a slight creak when he push the hard wood door open, seeing the Latino all wrapped in a blanket on his bed. The smart boy chuckled at the childish sight in front of him but his smile forms into a frown when he notice the Latino's sad eyes pierced his heart, filling it with guilt instead. The smart boy then slowly paced across the room towards Carlos's bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, making a sound of it squeaking due to the excess weight.

"Hey there 'Los, how ya doing today?" Logan mentally slapped himself for asking a question he finds redundant but he still keeps a cheerful smile, hoping his friend won't get offended...

 _So let me keep you safe and warm,_

 _Here in my heart._

"Bad..." the boy's voice was hoarse as if he cried before Logan entered. His voice was never this down before, Logan wasn't used to this voice, he liked Carlos's cheerful and happy voice instead.

"Is it because of Gustavo?" Logan ask, hoping his obvious question would receive a not-so-obvious answer.

Logan doesn't need to look at his friend's expression hidden under the covers, they have been friends for so long the smart boy can literally see the pout and drooping eyelids his friend is making. He tried to hold back a chuckle, sometimes Carlos can be extremely adorable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" ask the smart boy, nudging the his friend's body.

No response.

"Wanna hang by the pool?" Logan tried again, lifting his eyebrows up and down when Carlos revealed his eyes from the covers. He could have swore he heard a small chuckle.

"How about Corndogs? I can heat them up for you" he said in a singing voice. He noticed the Latino gave away a smile before he starts to smile too.

"You can't hide that smile from me 'Los!" Logan smiled. Carlos pushed the covers away from him when he feels Logan's finger poking his tickle spot between his ribs, smiling brightly at his smart friend. But his smile faded along into a small frown.

 _Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it would be._

"You really had it rough huh." Logan shifted away from the bed, walking towards the window. The weather sure has changed since the past few days, the raining won't stop for three days. Carlos hated rainy days mostly since he can't do crazy stunts outdoors and instead do it indoors, he finds it more fun to do it outdoors than indoors honestly. So, Logan would 'willingly' tagged into whatever it is Carlos has planned for them to do indoors. First they would roller-skate around the halls, knocking Jo and Camille along the way and other residents, they even swore to break Guitar Dude's instrument. Logan had to apologies for that while Carlos skates without a care. Secondly, they tried to catapult themselves while riding on a shopping cart (which they found near the pool area for some reason unexplained...?) on the lobby area from one end to another, not only did it hit people, Bitters and Buddha Bob but also Kelly when she came to announce of a good news from Gustavo. And yesterday when they tried to bake dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets but it ended into a gooey disaster when the cheese batter served purposely for dipping exploded with the nuggets spontaneously, much to Mrs. Knight's anger.

"I kept thinking..." Logan's head perked up when he heard the Latino starts to speak, tilting his head to his face rather fast. "Am I holding you guys down...?" he ask slowly, his voice lowers into a whisper with every syllables.

 _Even when we're world's apart, stay in my heart._

"No, that's not true!" Logan immediately answered, wrapping an arm around the Latino, sitting beside him again to comfort his friend. Carlos reacts better with physical touch.

"Well... I just thought of it 'cuz I don't want Gustavo to yell at you guys when I'm at fault..." Carlos sounds heartbreaking, his voice lowers down to mere mumbles but Logan is able to hear every single word perfectly.

"We don't think of you like that buddy..." the genius wrapped his friend into an embrace, the Latino wriggles slightly but surrender due to the warmth of Logan's body pressing against his. He felt... happy and loved.

"But Gustavo said-"

"Gustavo is not the one who controls your life." the smart boy pulls out of the hug, holding Carlos's shoulders tightly to make his point. "You are the one to make the decisions. If you feel like this, then its his fault. Even if he wants to kick you out or anything... I won't let him." he stared at the floor next to him, not wanting to glance at the hazel eyes of his friend from his sudden anger.

 _Someday when you have a choice to make, I hope you think of me._

 _Think of me, think of me._

Carlos relaxed by his words but still his heart holds a little bit of doubt left. He was unsure if he stays will bring a good thing or ruin their dreams, technically it's James's dream but ever since then it merged into one dream. He doesn't want James's dream to end just because of him.

"Come on, don't be sad. If we are burdened by you then I won't do this." Carlos looked up to Logan when he saw the smarter one raising his arms up with fingers itching out to touch him. Carlos shriek out loudly when Logan tackles him down the bed with a battle-cry.

The two fought on the bed as Logan tried to find Carlos's soft spot for him to tickle. He eventually discovers it when the Latino's face scrunched up to hold down his laughter but fails miserably when Logan mercilessly tickles the area. As Carlos lost his grip on the smart one, he too pounce onto him and began to deliver the tickles rather dominantly until the two stop to catch their breaths from laughing too much.

"I needed that!" Carlos smiles up in response to the sudden tickle fight they had earlier. Logan just smiles at him, still inhaling before nodding happily.

 _Maybe we'll meet again, then you'll have made many friends._

 _But if you, find you're strayed, I'll forgive you anyway._

"Feeling better buddy?" Logan ask with a smile, sitting up on the bed again facing towards the Latino who still lays on the bed with a grin.

"Yup. I think you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking way too hard." he pauses as if he is trying to find the words to say. "Maybe all I need is just a bit of push and... uh-what's that word..." he bit his lip with his finger circling in the air trying to connect the words together.

"Determination?" Logan chimes in slowly. "Yeah!" Carlos nod slowly and smile. He now learns a new word 'Determination'...

"Haha, I'm glad you're fine now buddy. Now come on. Let's head to the pool!" Logan fist-bumped the air before waving his right arm in a circle in front of him with his other outstretched as if he's playing a guitar.

"Is that your best expression of Guitar Dude?" Carlos laughed out when he saw the smarter boy's head flushed by his comment.

"H-Hey knock it off! It's not like I can memorize them easily... Besides I barely know anyone here yet. We just moved in from our place a month ago." he snorts out, sulking away by turning his cheek the other side.

 _So stay determined as you grow, love as you go._

 _Think of the kindness that I shared, and cherish those who care._

"Just messin' with ya Logie." with this said, Carlos yawned slightly and felt his eyes starting to give in. All the time he was crying before Logan came into his room is starting to take the toll on him.

"Need some sleep?" Logan sat beside the tired Latino slowly, brushing his hand on the smaller boy's soft hair. Carlos nodded sleepily and his eyes starts to give in. Logan thought he should leave and head towards the door.

"Oh and Logie." Carlos called out to him.

"Yeah bud?" Logan held the doorknob, turning his head towards the tired figure.

"Thanks." Logan's heart warmed by this and felt his cheeks flushed from the compliment. He too felt a bit unappreciated lately that he was starting to doubt himself being the smart and medical one of the group. But the word of gratitude from Carlos was enough to dispel the dark thoughts inside of him instantly.

 _Even when we're world's apart, stay in my heart._

"Anytime bro." Logan walked towards the Latino again while the other boy looked at him with confusion. He was taken aback when Logan embraced him.

"Hey what's up with the random hugs? I never knew you like giving hugs!" Carlos chuckled slightly at his own words. He was quite surprised his friend is being a hugger now.

"I learned from the best." Logan stood up from his bend position, smiling widely before heading towards the door and twisting the doorknob.

"Oh and Logie!" Carlos's voice rose again.

"Yeah 'Los?" Logan turned his face again with a smile.

"I think I want to take the offer of corndogs later." his voice lowers until shortly after soft snores echoed throughout the room. Logan chuckled at this, at least that part of Carlos still active. Quietly, he closed the door to their room.

"Sweet dreams bro."

 _Someday when you have a choice to make,_

 _I hope that you'll be good._

 _Please be good,_

 _Just be good._

 _ **Prologue**_

Carlos woke up and noticed the room has darkened. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and soon after he stood up and leave his messy bed to see the windows. The city of Los Angeles sure is pretty at night. The sight of the never-ending lights gave him a bright view of the world and his problems now. He doesn't even feel like remembering the problems after what Logan advice him.

Then he felt rather strange, it must have been night time yet James still hasn't been home in his room or in the bathroom. He check the clock to see it was half past seven at night. He was quite surprised by this, he only slept for three hours.

"I wonder if they're home yet..." Carlos headed towards the door, opening it but saw no one there. He was expecting Mrs. Knight to be making dinner, Katie sitting on the stool in the kitchen playing some game called Castle Smasher, Logan reading his book on the orange sofa, James brushing his hair on the living room mirror and Kendall sitting down watching the new episodes of New Time High since Jo was one of the main cast of it.

Carlos headed down using the swirly slide but fail to see any movements or presence of anyone in the house. He sighed out loud. However after the sigh, he heard someone giggled from behind the counter.

"Is anyone there?" Carlos tip toed towards the kitchen counter and to his surprise, Katie jumped up and smacks him with a pie to his face.

"Surprise!" everyone in the house yelled out, jumping away off their respective hiding spot. Including Gustavo and Kelly.

Carlos grins despite the pie crumbs and fillings dripping on his face, he wipe his face lightly before licking it. "Apple pie!" his grin extends.

"We thought you'd like it since you were so glum all day!" James gave Carlos a light slap on the back, Carlos flinched at it slightly but gave a smile instead.

"Yeah we were kinda concern why though. But I'm glad you're better now." Kendall smiles along with Katie. "Oh and that pie costs 14$" said the small girl. Kendall awkwardly laughs at this before shoving his sister slowly. But Carlos can see the grin on her face, she was sincere.

"Oh don't mind her Carlos, I bake the pie. Just the ingredients to make it is the total amount and she's the only one who cared enough to calculate." said Mrs. Knight, giggling at her daughter's behavior.

Logan steps in front of Carlos, smiling at the messy Latino before tapping his helmet on the shorter one's head. "I hope you like this small surprise." Carlos doesn't need to say anything but gave the smart one a bear hug.

"Uh can't breathe! Alert!" Logan began to panic but relax himself when the grip loosens a bit. James and Kendall stare at their friend, smirking. "Group hug!" the two lunge towards the hugging duo, embracing them all in a group hug.

"Ugh... I need new friends." Logan blurted it out. The three laughed at this before Logan joined in the laughter too. He doesn't mean it, ever. He is going to stay friends with them for a long time, forever even.

The four boys released their hugs when Gustavo steps right in front of Carlos, a bit shy. He never saw Gustavo this nervous before.

"Come on! Just say it!" Kelly pushed the fat man in front before smiling at the boys. "Boys, Gustavo would like to say something to you guys." she gestured at Gustavo with a raising eyebrow and a nudge using her clipboard.

"Well uh..." he clears his throat. "I just want to a-a-a..." he paused again.

"a...?" the four boys traced Gustavo's words.

"Apologies!" he shouted out. The four boys flinch at this, hugging each other in the process. Mrs. Knight and Katie giggled at the back cleaning the small mess of the apple pie.

"For?" Kelly said again the clue word.

"For taking it all out on you dogs, I mean dog, I mean... Carlos." said the producer, keeping his emotions at check.

"It's alright. You said all those stuffs so that I could learn. Being in a boyband is a big responsibility and I must be ready for it. Thank you for teaching me that Gustavo!" Carlos smiles again, making the producer's heart warm.

"Well you forgive people easily, that's one of the traits a boyband must have." he ensures them with a chuckle. Everyone in the room bursts into laughter at the producer's kind traits they never knew he had.

"Oh and dogs, we will be expecting someone to be a fifth member in Big Time Rush." the producer said it out loud followed by the four boys loud gasp.

"Fifth...?" James expressed his concern about this. What if the new member is more good looking than him, he would totally lose the title of being the Face of the group!

"A fifth member?" Kendall said it slowly, thinking of the possible outcome. He sure doesn't hope the new member won't be a stranger around them or try to take control...

"This is unexpected..." Logan thought of the pros and cons of having a new member in their band but it would be an awkward first meeting but it might blossom into friendship won't it...?

"That sounds like fun!"Carlos was enthusiastic about this whole new member thing. He was curious who would it be.

"Well he will be arriving soon next week I think. He's from the same place as you guys. Minisoda or something."

"Minnesota..." Kelly corrected him. "And boys we will be taking out leave now. Thank you for having us here. Have a good night's rest!" Kelly waved at them before pushing her boss using her clipboard towards the door despite his protest of wanting to taste the pie. Shortly after the front door closes behind them.

"Well... that was nice of him." James broke the short silence between them. "I'm glad you're feeling good now Carlos. I should get ready for bed." James walked away to his and Carlos's room. Carlos smiled at him and wave slightly.

"By that he meant spending the entire hour grooming his hair." Kendall snorts when he heard James yelling "Shut up" heard from the walls.

"I should head to bed too now. Don't stay up too late!" Kendall climbed the stairs and towards his and Logan's room before closing it slowly.

"But it's eight fifteen... why are they sleeping so early?" Carlos questions this suddenly.

"Well we did had a rough day and non stop dancing and singing so the rest is beginning to demand shorter and longer sleep." Logan yawned. And he was right, the tiredness is starting to make his eyes heavy.

"Thanks for today Logie. I really appreciate it..." the Latino smiles at his smart friend who in return, gave him a smile too.

"Anything for you buddy..." Logan leaned over his shorter friend's shoulder before yawning again.

What happens next was slightly blurry. He remembered Carlos lifting him towards the orange couch

and setting him down comfortably. He remembered the blanket placed on his body that made him warm and extra comfortable. He even remembered Carlos sitting next to him before landing on the couch and putting the smarter boy's head on his lap before slowly falling asleep on the couch. Needless to say they were very comfortable towards each other and needed the love and comfort of two brothers. However they will regret the neck pain tomorrow by this... especially Carlitos.

 **Well that turned out longer than expected! And yes to answer your question this happens after Big Time Memories that I wrote. Do check it! I'm trying my best to update it fast enough~ Have a nice day everyone. And remember, A Cargan A Day Keeps The Angst Away! #TheOneWhoWrite**


End file.
